The Best Sad Phinabella Day Ever
by IanDecafGrub
Summary: After the LOVEMUFFIN's Inator auction, Phineas and Isabella are hit with a sadness ray while Doofenshmirtz tries to revive his older failed inators.


==Chapter 1: Doofenshmirtz Evil Inator Auction==

One Night at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, **LOVEMUFFIN – L**eague **O**f **V**illainous **E**vildoers **M**aniacally **U**nited **F**or **F**rightening **I**nvestments in **N**aughtiness – had an Inator auction hosted by Professor Bannister with 11 people attending. Up in Slot #1 was the 666-Minutes-Of-Pure-Sadness-Inator.

Professor Poofenplotz started the auction with a $1 bid.

"5 Dollars" said Rodney, who was followed by Dr. Bloodpudding with a $20 bid. Heinz Doofenshmirtz did a $200 bid.

"255 Dollars and 25 cents" said Dr. Bloodpudding.

"510 Dollars and 51 Cents" said Professor Poofenplotz.

There were no more bids on it so the Professor Banister said "And the 666-Minutes-Of-Pure-Sadness-Inator goes to Professor Poofenplotz!"

"Next Up, in slot #2 is the Failed-Inator-Revival-Inator, which can also revive Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Locations."

Poofenplotz won a powerful Inator after she started with a $100 bid. Orville von Roddenstein bid 255 Bucks. Poofenplotz bid $ 1,000.

"That's IT! I'm Gonna snatch this Inator for $10,000 and there is NOTHING you can do about it!" said Doofenshmirtz. The other 9 participating LOVEMUFFIN members stared at him. He won that Inator.

"Moving on to the Inator in the 3rd Slot, the Teleport-To-Pluto-Inator. It teleports you to Pluto, a planet with an average temperature of -230 C."said Bannister.

"255 Dollars" said Orville von Roddenstein.

Nobody else bid on it and Doof said "And the winner is Orville von Roddenstein" .

"Next Up is the 1-Million-Miles Per Day-Rocket-Inator which takes only 93 days to get to the sun" said Doofenshmirtz. Rodrigo, who escaped from prison earlier in the day started with a $10 bid for the Inator.

"You can do better than that. I'll Show You! $100!" said Rodney.

Inspired, another LOVEMUFFIN member snatched it with a $255 bid.

"Next up in Slot #5 is the Reveal-Your-Secrets-Inator. It forces ANYONE hit with the ray to reveal all of their secrets" said Rodney.

Each of the other LOVEMUFFIN members tried to win until Dr. Bloodpudding said "Since mine was snatched, I'm snatching back with $10,000." Nobody else bid.

"Final Auction in Slot #6! The Back-In-Time-To-A-Bad-Place-Inator" Rodney snatched after all of the LOVEMUFFIN Members tried to win it.

==Chapter 2: The Start of Another Day==

One day later, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher were sitting under the big tree in their back yard and wondering what to do today. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro walked into the backyard and asked "Whatcha' Doin?"

Phineas replied "Trying to figure out what to do today. "

Isabella then tells Phineas that Pinky has ran off again.

Phineas said "Pinky and Perry will turn up later in the day like they always do."

At Poofenplotz, Pinky is already trapped. Esmerelda Poofenplotz said "Behold, the 666-Minutes-Of-Pure-Sadness-Inator! It make anyone hit with the ray very sad for 666 minutes and if it hits more than 1 person, it adds another 666 minutes to the total sadness with every extra person hit with the ray. I plan to use it on Roger Doofenshmirtz and his City Council, than Roger and his city council won't be beautiful anymore. Combined with Doofenshmirtz trying to revive an Inator that will make me beautiful, I will be the most beautiful person in the TRI-STATE-AREA! By the way, it makes a huge shot so that it will likely have 22 hours and 12 minutes of total sadness."

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Perry sneaks in and is trapped by an invisible box. "Behold, Perry the Platypus, The Revival of the Failed Inators! First up, the Monster-Truck-Away-Inator!" said Doofenshmirtz.

Meanwhile, in the streets of Danville, Rodrigo trapped 5 civilians (the 5 that Khaka Pu Pu tried to drop a billboard on) on his rocket and trapped Agent D (Dog) in a cage.

In the condo in front of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Orville von Roddenstein trapped Agent C the Chicken in a cage and fired the Teleport-To-Pluto-Inator to the streets. It hit the Monster-Truck-Away-Inator.

"NO! My Inator! I'm Reviving 2 at once. Come Back, Space Station and Juice-Inator" said Doofenshmirtz.

"Do you know what you just did? Well, you defected to the good side and now the Monster-Truck-Away-Inator is as frozen as Absolute Zero can describe. I thought you learned your lesson from me saving a kitten. But NO! I'm back to Square 1 at reviving the Inators. THAT'S IT! I'm revoking your LOVEMUFFIN membership" said Doofenshmirtz to Orville von Roddenstein.

==Chapter 3: Mysterious sadness==

Back at Poofenplotz, Pinky tried to escape and did but knocked the sadness beam aiming towards the suburbs. "Now I'll NEVER Know where it was supposed to be" cried Professor Poofenplotz, who trapped Pinky again.

The beam hit BOTH Phineas and Isabella, who were both extremely sad after being hit with the giant sadness ray. "I know what we're going to do today, Isabella." Phineas said in a low, droopy droll. "We're spending the day alone together" said Phineas. "That's so sad."

"Could he really be doing this after 2 whole months of obliviousness?" Isabella asked in a low, droopy droll.

"Yes, Yes I am" replied Phineas.

"Are you sure I'm not daydreaming?" asked Isabella.

"No, no you are NOT daydreaming because in your daydreams we'd both feel happy" said Phineas.

Phineas first suggested talking to Vivian Garcia-Shapiro. He and Isabella sadly walked across the street and started crying.

"What do you want?" asked Vivian.

"Can you let me have a sleepover with Phineas?" asked Isabella to Vivian.

"Yes, as long as Candace watches over you and you don't have a sleepover with him tomorrow" replied Vivian. Isabella then got her blankets and pajamas. Phineas and Isabella then sadly walked across the street.

Phineas and Isabella then walked to Phineas and Ferb's room, very depressed. Once Phineas and Isabella were up there, they both started crying.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Phineas asked to Isabella tearfully.

Isabella replied "Me and you were hit with a sadness ray with sadness that lasts for 666 minutes and adds another 666 minutes of sadness with another person hit with 1 shot of the sadness ray" while crying.

"How did you get this information? By the way, thank you Isabella!" Phineas asked to Isabella.

"First, Thanks Phineas. Second, I figured it out myself" replied Isabella, no longer in tears but still very sad.

"So what you're saying is we won't smile for another 22 hours and 6 minutes?" Phineas asked to Isabella while in tears but delighted their sadness won't be forever.

"Yes, Yes it is better than being sad forever" Isabella said while crying.

Phineas said to Isabella, while crying with 2 full eyes of tears said "I can't believe us two are SO SAD for NO reason"

==Chapter 4: The Kiss and Reveal==

At Rodney's house, Agent K has been trapped. Rodney then fires the Back-In-Time-To-A-Bad-Place-Inator at a random place and it hits the condo from _Candace Gets Busted_. But Agent C the Chicken and Orville von Roddenstein escaped. The Condo landed in 165,000,000 BC right before the comet that caused extinction of the Dinosaurs landed on Earth.

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas and Isabella were crying with 2 full eyes of tears. Phineas asked Isabella "Can we become boyfriend and girlfriend after we reveal our feelings?"

Isabella replied "Yes, yes we should".

Phineas told Isabella "You know that one hit wonder song we did almost 2 months ago? I wrote it just for you. By the way, I really do _Gitchee Gitchee Goo_ you, Isabella."

"I _Gitchee Gitchee Goo_you too, Phineas" replied Isabella.

Phineas and Isabella then tearfully kissed each other.

Phineas then heard Baljeet turn into Hulkjeet and say "Hulkjeet SMASH!" Phineas and Isabella's kiss and revelation of feelings made them both stop crying for 5 whole minutes.

Phineas tearfully asked Ferb if he could De-Hulkify Baljeet for him.

Ferb replied "Yes, Yes I will De-Hulkify Baljeet". Isabella started crying as soon as Phineas started crying. Phineas and Isabella then comforted each other by holding hands while crying. In the backyard, Ferb started building the De-Hulkify-Inator.

Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz said "Come Back, Be-Gone-Inator-C, the Steak Containment Unit, and the Age-Accelerator-Inator!" just as Perry escaped his trap to be trapped by another trap.

At another floor of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dr. Bloodpudding got the Reveal-Your-Secrets-Inator on the other side of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated; Agent F got trapped but escaped. The Reveal-Your-Secrets-Inator hit Doof, who then said "Secretly I'm very lonely".

==Chapter 5: The Full Revival of the Inators==

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz revived the rest of Inators at once.

Back in the Streets, Agent D escaped the trap but the 5 civilians that Khaka Pue Pue tried to drop a billboard on launched into space.

Meanwhile in orbit, a missile hit the trap and the 5 civilians that Khaka Pue Pue tried to drop a billboard on started falling while the rocket hit the Space Station.

"NO! Another Inator Bites the Dust!" said Doofenshmirtz, crying.

Back in the Streets of Danville, Hulkjeet saw Mr. McGillicuddy who said "Your Portal to Mars was a failure because we do NOT allow Hulk-kids in my classes".

Baljeet Tjinder, in Hulkjeet mode threw Mr. McGillicuddy in the middle of the street in anger and said "CURSE YOU, Mr. McGillicuddy!"

The 5 civilians that Khaka Pu Pu tried to drop a billboard on blocked Roger and his City Council from the 666-Minutes-Of-Pure-Sadness-Inator by getting in front of it while breaking their fall.

"Suddenly I'm feeling VERY sad" said one of the 5 civilians that Khaka Pu Pu tried to drop a billboard on.

Back at Phineas and Ferb's house, Ferb has charged up the De-Hulkify-Inator while Phineas and Isabella were comforting each other while crying.

Phineas and Isabella got a ride to Chez Platypus from Lawrence to eat supper together.

"Where's Ferb?" wondered Lawrence.

"He's letting Isabella and I have some alone time" replied Phineas.

"Phineas, Isabella! What is making you two this sad?" asked Lawrence.

"We were both hit with a sadness ray earlier today at 9:12 AM that deeply saddened us both for 22 hours and 12 minutes and won't smile until 7:00 AM Tomorrow" Phineas and Isabella replied.

"Oh dear!" replied Lawrence.

Back at D.E. Inc., the Juice-Inator hit itself and disintegrated Perry's trap but not Perry.

==Chapter 6: The War on Inators==

Doofenshmirtz used the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator and it hit a toothbrush and soap. Meanwhile, it started to rain in Danville, defeating the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator which was not waterproof.

Back at Chez Platypus, Phineas and Isabella ordered an All-You-Can-Eat while they both were crying their eyes dry.

Phineas and Isabella were tearfully given _The World's Most Pointless Record for Longest Time in Tears of Sadness_ with a record of 4 hours.

The Staff of World's Most Pointless Book of World Records asked them what made them this sad.

"We both were hit with a sadness ray earlier today at 9:12 AM and aren't capable of smiling until 7:00 AM tomorrow" said Phineas and Isabella, still crying their eyes dry.

"I feel very sorry for both of you" said the other people at Chez Platypus.

That _World's Most Pointless Records_ came with a curse. That curse is the current record holder(s) (is) are to never smile on the day of the season they got it ever again, except in buildings of happiness.

Back at Phineas and Ferb's House, Ferb used the De-Hulkify-Inator to hit Baljeet while he was in a rampage in Hulkjeet mode. The ray's power blew the invention up right as Linda got home from cooking class while carpooling with Charlene.

Baljeet said "Thanks Ferb" even though Ferb was in the suburbs and Baljeet was in the big city. Meanwhile, the rain has stopped.

Perry the Platypus put a mirror in front of the Be-Gone-Inator which hit itself. Perry rejoiced that over ¼ of the Inators were gone.

"But I still have the Age-Accelerator-Inator" said Doofenshmirtz. A ray from it hit Mr. McGillicuddy, who aged 58 ½ years. Then the Inator blew up due to its Power. Back at Chez Platypus, Phineas and Isabella went to separate bathrooms to change into their pajamas.

Agent C flew to Doofenshmirtz's Lake Fortress and got trapped by another LOVEMUFFIN member over lava in a bird cage.

"Agent P, Agent C is really trapped. If you don't get over and free him, agent C will be burned" said Major Monogram. Perry flew to the Lake Fortress and pushed the Fortress' Self-Destruct Button and escaped with Agent C

==Chapter 7: Happy Again==

Phineas and Isabella walked back up to Phineas and Ferb's room from the car having stopped crying for 2 minutes but started crying again as soon as they got back. Baljeet and Buford were also at the sleepover.

"Does it occur to you that Perry's still not back?" said Phineas, now sad for a real reason.

Isabella, who was also sad for a real reason, said Pinky's still not back.

Perry found the Global Inator Auction Inators Self-Destruct-Button and pushed it, and the revived Inators also blew up with it.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" said Doofenshmirtz. Back at Phineas and Ferb's house, Phineas and Isabella were crying with ¼ of both eyes of tears.

Candace, Pinky and Perry arrived in Phineas and Ferb's room. "Oh, there you are, Perry and your little dog too" said Phineas and Isabella while crying their eyes dry.

Phineas and Isabella went to bed on separate beds while Ferb had to sleep on the couch. Candace stayed in Phineas and Ferb's room monitoring Phineas and Isabella, who were both crying their eyes dry. Buford slept in the dining room while Baljeet had to sleep outside.

"All right, you've saddened me into submission" said Candace at 6:58 AM. Once Phineas and Isabella woke up, they smiled at each other and blushed.

"Hey, our sadness is gone" said Phineas and Isabella. Candace did a good job at monitoring Phineas and Isabella.

"Yesterday was the best July 20th ever even though my girlfriend Isabella and I were extremely sad for most of the day" said Phineas while talking to Linda about what he did yesterday.

Isabella called and told Vivian "Yesterday was a day's worth of alone time with my boyfriend Phineas, it was wonderful!"

==Chapter 8: Author Notes==

During this fanstory, Phineas and Isabella are both 10 years old, both nearing their 11th birthday (which in this fanfic universe is 1 week apart).

I was originally going to have this fanstory take place on August 11 and have the World's Most Pointless Records that Phineas and Isabella got come with the curse never to smile on the day of the month they got it ever again except in buildings of happiness. Considering that Candace's birthday is on July 11th, I decided to wipe that idea and change the curse to never smile on the Day of the season they got it ever again except in buildings of happiness and have this fanfic take place on July 20th. (But Phineas and Isabella won't know it until the 2nd to last chapter of the "Sad Phinabella Trilogy")


End file.
